1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty devices and in particular to a new and improved novelty toy in the shape of a skull.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Older children in particular enjoy toys that involve sophisticated action as well as the use of lights. A favorite toy of this type is one that has an eery or frightening appearance such as a model of a human skull. Older children, however, quickly become bored or lose interest with these types of toys unless the variety of actions of the toys are sufficient to maintain the interest and prove challenging to the older child. Such toys are complex and expensive to manufacture, thus limiting their availability in the market place.